


토니가 클린트의 뒤를 봐준 다섯 번의 순간들

by YuliaCho



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: A/N: 이 이야기는 사실 완결이 났습니다. 그래서 수정할 수 있는 다음주나 다다음주까지는 뒷이야기를 올릴 거에요. 유머러스하게 시작하지만, 무거운 얘기랑 약간의 액션도 집어넣었어요. 읽어주셔서 감사하고요, 혹시 시간에 여유가 있다면 리뷰를 올려주세요. :)번역픽인데(원제: Five Times Tony Saved Clint’s Ass by Red Tigress), 팬픽션넷 원출처가 깨져있어서 부득이하게 올립니다.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 이 이야기는 사실 완결이 났습니다. 그래서 수정할 수 있는 다음주나 다다음주까지는 뒷이야기를 올릴 거에요. 유머러스하게 시작하지만, 무거운 얘기랑 약간의 액션도 집어넣었어요. 읽어주셔서 감사하고요, 혹시 시간에 여유가 있다면 리뷰를 올려주세요. :)
> 
> 번역픽인데(원제: Five Times Tony Saved Clint’s Ass by Red Tigress), 팬픽션넷 원출처가 깨져있어서 부득이하게 올립니다.

토니는 늦은시간까지 깨어있었다. 4시간 동안 수트 왼쪽 건틀렛의 리펄서를, 5시간 동안 가슴 파츠의 금간 부분을, 그리고 3시간 동안 반동 추진 엔진을 수리하고 나서야 그는 배가 무척이나 고프다는 걸 깨달았다.

여기엔 다른 사람이 많지 않았다. 그리고 그가 주방에 들어섰을 때엔 아무도 보이지 않을 정도로 늦은 시각이었다. 국가 비상사태는 없었지만, 그는 이틀동안 배너의 모습이나 머리카락 한 올도 보지 못했다. 팀의 몇몇 사람들이 배너를 영입하기 위해서 최선을 다했음에도, 그 남자는 숨어버렸다. 토니는 오래된 습관은 쉽게 없어지지 않지, 라고 생각했다. 로저스는 분명히 자고있을 터 였다. 그는 현대 오락거리에 대해 견뎌내지 못했기 때문에, 심심해지면 책을 읽거나 잠을 잤다. 그는 항상 8시간이나 그 이상 잠을 자야 모든게 잘 작동할 거라고 생각했다. 배너는 그런 식으로 작동하는게 아니라고 설명하려했지만, 그의 충고는 무시되곤 했다.

토니는 편육 말고 다른 먹을거리를 찾으려고 냉장고를 뒤적거렸다. 그는 죽으면야 잠을 자려고 하겠지, 라고 생각했다. 아하, 차가운 치즈 피자군. 이건 좀 나은걸. 그는 그걸 꺼내서, 덮여있는 사란 랩을 벗겨내 쓰레기통에 버렸다. 두 입 정도 먹었을 때, 그는 홀로 내려오는 발소리를 들었다. 궁금한데, 그는 냉장고에서 고개를 불쑥 내밀었다.

클린트 바튼이 자꾸 어깨너머로 살펴보면서 급하게 홀로 내려오고 있었다.

“느 여그서 드대체 무하는그야?” 토니는 입 안 가득 피자를 물고 크게 말했다.

클린트는 휙 머리를 돌려서 그제서야 약하게 불이 켜진 주방에 있는 토니를 발견했다. “오, 어, 너, 다행이다.” 클린트는 토니의 맞은편에 있는 스토브 쪽으로 움직였다.

토니는 입에있는 걸 집어삼켰다. “음, 당연히 언제나 만나서 반갑지…만약에 니가 뭔가 끔찍한 걸 계획하고 있는게 아니라면 말야.” 클린트가 그의 어깨 뒤의 어두운 복도를 홀끔거리는 걸 보면서, 토니는 무슨일이 일어났는지를 깨달았다. “잠깐…너 배너 열받게 하지 않았지, 설마 그랬어? 열받으면 변하는 게 마음에 들긴해도, 최근에 그가 부순 내 집의 마지막 방을 수리하는 데만 4만달러가 들었다고.”

클린트는 뒤로 돌아서서, 혼란스러운듯이 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그를 보았다. “뭐라고? 아니. _아니야._ ”

“나 솔직히 너 못믿겠는데”

“ _콜슨_ 때문이야!” 클린트는 낮게 말했다.“

"콜슨? 이른아침에 도대체 그가 여기서 뭘 하고있는건데? 잠깐, _너는_ 이 시간에 여기서 뭘 하는건데? 난 니가…집이나…아님 다른데로 간 줄 알았는데.”

복도에서 소리가 들려오자 클린트는 토니도 같이 끌어당겨 아일랜드 테이블 뒤로 숨었다. “그는 날 찾고 있는거라고…” 그는 속삭였다. “솔트 레이크에 관련된 서류업무를 내가 아직 안냈어.”

“클린트, 그거 6주 전 꺼잖아. 심지어 _나도_ 제출했다고.”

“쉬쉿! 나도알아! 내가 쉴드 훈련 요원이 된 이후로, 내가 본보기가 되어야 한다면서 자꾸 조잘대잖아! 하지만 난 그냥…작성하는 걸 잊어버린거라고, 알겠어? 그러니까 콜슨이 내 아파트에서 기다리고 있는거고, 그래서 내가 여기로 온거야. 그리고 지금 그는 날 _쫓아오고_ 있고…”

토니는 킁 하고 소리를 낸 다음에 씩 웃었다. “그래서 여기로 온 거야? 그가 알아챌 거라고는 생각도 못한거지?”

“나는…어…아냐 알고있었다고!” 클린트는 분개하여 변명했다. “게다가 자비스가 내가 여기있다고 콜슨에게 말했단 말야.”

다른 소리가 홀쪽에서 들려왔고, 클린트는 욕을 했다. 클린트가 쉿 소리를 내면서 그의 다리 한 짝을 잡아당기는 동안 토니는 일어섰다.

“자비스,” 그는 조용히 말했다. “콜슨이 다음주까지 호크아이의 소재에 대해 물어봐도 모른다고 해.”

_“신중하게 말하겠습니다, Sir.”_

“그리고 불 좀 어둡게 해.” 그러자 불빛이 살짝 꺼져 어둡게 변했다.

토니가 주변을 어둡게 만들자마자 콜슨 요원이 홀 쪽으로 급하게 성큼성큼 내려왔다. 어두웠음에도 불구하고, 토니의 실루엣 때문에 콜슨은 주방 바로 앞에서 멈춰섰다. 클린트는 여전히 아일랜드 테이블 뒤에서 토니의 바지 한 쪽을 붙잡으면서 숨죽여 있었다. “스타크 씨?” 콜슨은 긴가민가하면서 말했다.

“어! 어, 나야. 잘 지냈어?”

“이 어둠속에서 뭐 하시는거에요?” 몇 초 만에 콜슨의 목소리는 질문에서 의심으로 바뀌어있었다.

“어두우면 생각하는데 좋거든. 그리고 조용하고. 아래층 더미는 너무 시끄러워서.”

“그렇죠.” 콜슨은 확실하게는 그를 믿지 못하겠다는 듯한 톤으로 말했다. “호크아이 보셨어요?”

“아니, 여기엔 나 밖에 없는데. 그리고 배너랑 로저스랑. 아마 그들은 전부 자고있을꺼야.”

“자비스가 그러는데 호크아이가 여기에 있다고 했는데요.”

“아마 그랬었겠지. 여기가 워낙 크니까. 난 못봤지만.” 그러자 콜슨의 눈이 움직였다. 콜슨의 얼굴에 쓰여있는 의심에 토니는 눈썹을 멋지게 들어올려서 답했다. “자비스, 호크아이의 움직임을 추적할 수 있어?” 토니는 물었다.

_“죄송합니다 Sir, 이 저택에서 그의 움직임을 더이상 감지할 수가 없군요.”_ 토니는 콜슨에게 크게 미소지었다.

“그를 못봤다고 정말 확신하시는거죠.”

토니는 생각하는 척 했다. “저어어언혀, 난 나밖에 못봤는데. 그리고 내 로봇이랑. 그게 다야. 심지어 난 오늘 포르노도 안봤-”

“-감사합니다, 스타크 씨. 혹시 그를 보시면, 꼭 저에게 연락주세요.” 콜슨은 구두굽을 돌려서는 엘리베이터로 향했다. 토니의 아래에서, 그는 클린트가 안도의 한숨을 쉬는 걸 들었다.

“포르노라고? 그게 니가 생각할 수 있는 가장 나은 변명이었어?” 클린트는 씩 웃었다.

토니는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “그게 콜슨을 떠나게 한 거잖아, 그렇지 않아? 어쩄든간, 넌 나한테 하나 빚졌어. 그리고 자비스한테도 하나 말이야. 자비스는 일본 섹스로봇이면 좋아할꺼야.”

_“전혀 그렇지 않습니다, Sir.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 모든 리뷰들과 이야기에 대한 충고들 감사합니다! 이번 건 액션이 더 많이 있지만요, 뒤로 갈 수록 심각해질거에요(but later things will get SRIUZ). 다시한 번 말하지만, 저는 엑스맨이나 EMH 카툰에서 나오는 마블 빌런들에 대해서 대부분 알지만, 그래도 부정확한 어떤것이 있다면 죄송합니다…하지만 이건 코믹스니까, 모든 사람들이 결국 모든 파워를 얻겠죠. 이 이야기에선 아니지만. 그럼 즐기세요!

헐크가 Absorbing Man에게 날린 펀치가 호크아이 쪽으로 향해서 지붕에 있던 궁수가 나가떨어지자, 토니는 가슴이 철렁거리는 걸 느꼈다.

사실 그것때문에 토니가 헐크를 탓할 수는 없었다. 칼 크릴은 그들이 서 있는 강철을 이미 흡수하고 있어서, 클린트의 화살은 그를 빗겨나가서 대부분이 헐크를 맞추고 있었기 때문이었다. 토니는 그에게 균형을 잃어버리거나 하지 말라고 소리쳤지만, 클린트는 아다만티움 화살을 “낭비하고 싶지 않다"라고 답했을 뿐이었다.

그리고 그는 지금 40층이 넘는 고층빌딩 지붕에서 떨어지고 있었다.

토니는 욕을 해대면서 그의 추진 엔진을 켜서 호크아이를 뒤쫓았다. 그동안에도 헐크와 Absorbing Man은 계속 서로를 향해 주먹질을 하고 있었다. 그는 클린트를 따라잡은다음, 그의 허리를 붙잡고는 그 궁수를 끌어당겨 그의 다리들을 낚아챈 다음에 천천히 하강했다. "자비스, 추진 엔진의 파워를 60% 로 줄여.” 클린트의 무게와 추진엔진의 줄인 파워 때문에 둘다 천천히 아래로 내려갔다. 토니가 그의 HUD로 확대해서 광경을 보는동안 호크아이의 활이 땅으로 떨어지더니 활의 날개가 충격으로 산산이 부서졌다. “좋은 소식인데, 친구! 드디어 우리가 너한테 총을 사줄 수 있겠는걸!”

정신을 못 차린 궁수는 머리를 흔들고서 그의 허리를 잡고있는 토니를 올려다보았다. “이게무슨…”

토니는 클린트의 응집력 부족이 놀랍지 않았다. “그래, 세상에서 가장 멍청한 이름을 가진 빌런한테 맞은게 널 그렇게 만들었나본데.”

클린트는 눈을 깜박이고는 드디어 주위를 돌아보았다. 그리고는 그의 활이 20층 아래의 바닥에 있는 걸 확인했다. 그는 신음소리를 내었다. “저거 탄소 섬유로 만든거란 말이야,” 그는 중얼거렸다.

“고맙긴 뭘 천만에,” 토니는 말을 끊었다. “그리고 스페어 활 HQ에 갖고있지않아? 너라면 준비했을 것 같은데. 게다가-”

토니는 왼쪽 부츠의 추진 엔진의 충격을 느끼고는 말을 멈추었다. 그리고 그들은 15피트 정도 아래로 곤두박질쳤지만 토니가 다른 쪽 엔진을 가동시켜서 추락을 멈추었다. “아 씨발 뭐였어?” 그는 클린트가 소리지르는 동시에 말했다.

“너 도대체 뭘 하고있는거야?”

토니는 그의 말을 무시했다. “자비스, 도대체 그거 어디서 날아온거야?” 답변으로, HUD에 길 건너편의 빌딩이 확대되었다. 하얀 고리가 그려져있는 파란 마스크를 쓴 남자가 저격소총을 장전하고 있었다. “ _저게_ 누구인데?”

클린트는 토니가 보고있는 방향을 보더니, 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “불스아이.”

“다시한번 말하지만, 그게 _누군데_?”

“이런 젠장, 너 쉴드에서 준 거 읽기는 한거야?”

“헐크가 셰라톤 꼭대기서 누구를 때려서 종잇장마냥 만들어놓을때만. 그러면 그 사람 이름을 알려고 하지.”

클린트는 눈을 한바뀌 굴리더니, 불스아이가 누구를 겨냥하고 있는지 돌아보았다.“오 젠장, 토니, 돌려, 돌리라고!” 토니는 반바퀴 돌았고 그의 등이 스나이퍼를 향했다. 그리고 총알은 클린트의 머리가 아닌 그의 수트를 맞췄다.

토니는 그제서야 깨달았다는 표정을 지었다. “오 이럴수가, 그는 _너_ 랑 같아!”

“그는 내가 아니야,” 클린트는 스나이퍼의 시야에서 자신의 다리가 보이지 않도록 움직이면서 말했다. “그는 세계에서 몇 안되는 저격수 중 한명 _이지만_ , 그는 나랑 달라.”

토니는 소리내어 웃었지만, 다른 총알이 여전히 작동하는 부츠를 맞추어서 앞으로 기울더니 예비 동력을 사용해서 균형을 잡자 웃음을 멈추었다.

“쟤 너랑 똑같네. 더 강한 구경을 쓴다는 것만 빼면.”

“토니, 이 망할 시야에서 우리 좀 벗어나면 안될까, 아니면 더 얘기하고 싶은 게 있는거야?”

“추진엔진 하나, 리펄서 하나에다가 널 맞추려고 하는 놈에 투덜대는 아가씨까지 데리고 있으면서 20층을 빨리 내려가는 게 쉬운줄 아냐.” 토니는 최선을 다하고 _있었지만_ , 그들이 여전히 땅에서 6층 높이에 있을 때 불스아이의 총알이 토니의 다른 엔진을 맞추었다.

클린트가 토니의 귀에 _“젠장!"_ 이라고 외친 건 그들이 거리를 향해 추락하고 있을 때 토니의 행동을 도와주는 게 전혀 아니었다. 토니는 떨어지기 전에 궁수를 자신의 가슴팍으로 끌어당겼고, 그래서 토니의 등이 땅을 마주보았다. 아무것도 잡지 않은 다른 손으로는 안정 장치를 그의 다리 아래로 발사했고, 그들의 아래로 아치가 만들어져서 그들은 젤리마냥 으스러지지 않을 수 있었다.

클린트는 그들 주변의 부서진 아스팔트에서 나온 먼지에 기침을 하고선 아이언맨을 쳐다보았다. "너는 섬세한 착륙장치는 아닌가보네,” 그는 중얼거리고는 통증이 느껴지는 갈비뼈를 부여잡았다. 기계음과 함께, 토니는 자신을 아스팔트 바깥으로 꺼냈다.

“다시한번 말하겠지만, 고맙긴 뭘 천만에. 식은 죽 먹기지.” 그는 자신의 오른팔을 들어서 불스아이가 있는 창문을 겨냥했다. 뚜껑이 열리자 8인치 정도의 긴 미사일이 _쉬익_ 하는 소리와 함께 발사되었다. “그리고 이젠 집에 걸어서 가야겠는걸,” 그는 씁쓸하게 덧붙였다.

미사일이 다다르자 그들은 불스아이가 그의 머리를 빌딩 안으로 집어넣는 걸 보았다. 몇 초 후에, 그들은 유리라 바깥으로 튀어나오는 걸 보았다. “니가 그를 죽이지 않았으면 좋겠는 걸,” 클린트는 여전히 거리에 앉아서 중얼거렸다.

“아오 씨발, 너 그 자식을 _존경_ 하잖아! 그 녀석이 우리를 죽이려고 한 다음에도 말이야!” 토니는 아이언맨의 강화된 얼굴에 조금은 불안해진 클린트를 쳐다보려고 머리를 반쯤 돌렸다. “그리고 아니, 나 그사람 안죽였어. 너도 그렇게 되면 얼마나 많은 서류작업을 해야하는 지 알고있잖아? 그는 아마도 머리를 좀 얻어맞은 걸 꺼야. 콜슨에게 통신!” 그는 유쾌하게 덧붙였다.

콜슨의 쓴 목소리가 통신으로 들려왔다. “저는 여러분들이 죽은 팀 멤버에 대해서 보고하지 않았으면 좋겠어요.”

“바튼에 대해서 말하고 있는거라면, 내 목소리가 조금은 후회하고 있는 것 처럼 들리기를 바래. 아마 언제든지 그의 뒤를 봐 주기 위해서 내가 날아다니지 않아도 된다는 것 때문이겠지만,” 클린트는 기를 죽일 정도의 눈빛으로 그를 쏘아보았다. “…바튼은 안 죽었어. 하지만, 정체불명의 저격수가 _아마_ 있을거야, 우리 편은 아니고, 파라마운트 바이오 캐피탈 빌딩에. 아마 누구를 그 쪽으로 보내야 할 것 같아. 통신종료!” 그는 콜슨이 불평하기 시작하자 주파수를 음소거해버렸다. 그는 클린트를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. “저 녀석은 그냥 너의 나쁜 버전인가본데. 니가 숙적인거야?”

“뭐? 아니야! 난 그런거 안 키운다고. 게다가 만약 내가 그랬어도, 나랑 같은 능력을 가진 숙적을 너 처럼 만들 정도로 내가 바보냐?”

“우리가 이런 대화를 한다는 게 믿기지 않는데.”

“니가 먼저 말을 꺼냈잖아!”

“왜냐하면 저 녀석이 너랑 _같잖아_.”

_“다르다니까!”_

헐크가 한 블럭 뒤에서 Absorbing Man 위에 착지하자 거리가 휘청거렸고, 그 둘 모두 지붕에서 뛰어내렸다. “아무래도 우리는 여기를 벗어나야 할 것 같아,” 토니가 말했다. “게다가 넌 치료도 받아야 되고.”

“그건맞아,” 클린트가 말했다.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 아오 이럴수가, 문서 업로드가 제한이 있는 줄은 몰랐어요. 임시 저장 지점이 있어서 다행이네요. 그리고 글을 읽어주시는 분들, 리뷰 써 주시는 분들, 별 달아주시는 분들 그리고 조언해주시는 모든 분들께 감사합니다. 여기에선 좀 진지해져요!

토니는 일을 하다가 실험실 문에 출입코드를 누르는 소리를 듣고 고개를 들었다. 그는 들어온 사람이 바튼이어서 약간 놀랐다. 게다가 클린트가 무기는 없었지만 유니폼을 완벽히 입고있다는 것 때문에 그는 놀랐다.

“너도 알겠지만, 여긴 내 개인 실험실이야,” 토니는 말했지만, 클린트는 그저 손을 흔들뿐이었다.

“모든 사람들이 출입코드를 알고있다면야 그렇게 개인적인 공간은 아닌거잖아.”

“토르는 출입코드를 몰라. 오면 이것저것 만져서 부숴버린다고.” 토니는 그의 손가락을 살짝 움직였다.

클린트는 미소지었다. “들어봐, 내가 너의 수퍼 스타크 소음제거 헤드폰을 또 빌려도 될까?”

토니는 의자에 몸을 기대어서, 서랍 안을 뒤적거려 찾은 헤드폰을 클린트에게 건네주었다. “어디 가나봐?”

클린트는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “루이지애나야. 인텔이 거기에 A.I.M 지하기지가 있을 것 같대서.”

“그리고 너만 가는거고?” 토니는 책상에 기댄 채로 호기심어린 표정을 지었다.

클린트는 또 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. “엄, 나랑 캐리랑 다른 녀석들이랑…특별히 신중해야 하나보더라고.”

“어우, 하지만 닉은 내 미들네임이 ‘신중'이란 걸 알지. 특히 배너랑 같이있을때면 말이야,” 토니는 입을 삐죽 내밀었다. “그래, 뭐, 잘 갔다 와. 날 위해서 누구 무릎좀 쏴 주고.” 클린트는 무심한듯이 손을 흔들었고, 토니는 책상 위 설계도를 연구하기 위해 자리로 돌아갔다.

약 2시간 후, 자비스가 그의 행동을 중단시켰다. _“Sir, 콜슨 요원에게서 전화가 걸려왔습니다.”_ 토니는 한숨을 쉬고 의자를 한 바퀴 돌리더니 불만스러운듯이 책상을 손으로 짚었다.

“알았어, 들어보자.”

콜슨의 목소리가 방 전체에 메아리쳤다. “스타크씨. 불스아이와 Absorbing Man을 목격한 날 이후 2주가 지났습니다. 그리고 전 아직 당신의 보고서를 받지 못했네요.”

토니는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “언제나 이런 평범한 이야기를 나누어서 좋은데, 콜슨. 배너는 보고서를 제출했어?”

“배너는 언제나 제 날짜에 보고서를 제출하거든요, 무슨 일이 일어났는지 기억하지 못하는데도 말이죠. 그걸 좀 본받아야 할 텐데.”

토니는 눈을 굴리고는 크게 한숨을 쉬었다. “바튼은? 그도 나처럼 괴롭혀야 하지 않아? 마지막 보고서를 그가 제출하는 데 6주나 걸렸단 말이야.”

“음, 그를 보게되면, 그의 것도 필요하다고 말 좀 해주세요.”

토니의 머리에서 알람이 울렸다. “무슨소리야, '그를 보게 된다면'은? 지금 걔 임무수행중 아니었어?”

콜슨은 말을 꺼내는데 망설였다. “…아닌데요. 누가 그렇데 말하던가요?” 공포가 토니를 엄습해오기 시작했다.

“그게…바튼이 그랬거든. 2시간 전에.” 토니는 일어서서, 그의 수트가 있는 곳으로 급하게 움직였다. _“자비스, 그들이 무슨 비행기를 탔는지 알아봐,_ ” 로봇 팔이 그의 주변에서 윙 소리를 내며 아이언맨 수트를 준비하는 동안 그는 지시를 내렸다. 그는 콜슨이 뒤에있는 누군가에게 중얼거리는 것도 들었다. “바튼이 자기는 캐리와 다른 사람들과 함께 간다고 했었어…” 토니는 그에게 말했다. 그는 건틀렛을 장착하기 위해 팔을 들어올렸따.

콜슨 쪽에서 서류를 넘기는 소리가 들렸다. “캐리는 지금 임무때문에 유타에 있어요.”

토니는 욕을 내뱉었다. “루이지애나에 A.I.M 기지가 없지, 있긴 한거야?”

“없어요.”

“자비스! 비행기 아직 못찾은거야?”

_“호크아이와 저의 기록에 없는 두 요원이 현재 노스캐롤라이나 상공에 있는 퀸젯에 탑승해있다는 기록을 찾았습니다.”_

토니는 추진 엔진을 작동시켜 최고 속도로 건물의 보조 출구를 빠져나갔다.

초음속으로 비행해서 토니는 퀸젯을 40분만에 따라잡았다. 운좋게도 퀸젯은 그렇게 빠르지 않은 속도로 활공하고 있었다. 그는 퀸젯 주변을 돌아보고서 조종석 전면 창 안을 보려고 했다.

_“Sir, 퀸젯이 이 코스대로 움직인다면 9분후에 아팔래치안 산맥에 충돌할 겁니다.”_

물론 토니는 카운트다운을 하는 것은 도움이 되지 않는다는 걸 알고 있었지만 그는 그의 친구가 너무나도 걱정되었다. 그는 주변을 다시 한 번 둘러보았다. “입구,” 그는 A.I.에게 명령했다.

HUD는 측면의 출입문 중 하나를 확대했다. _“스캔결과 이 출입문을 작동시킬 수 있습니다.”_ 토니는 속도를 낮춰서 비행기가 자신을 지나치게 몇 초간 기다린 다음에, 속도를 내어 최대한 동체 표면에 가까이 다가갔다. 비행을 하는 동안 문이 열렸는데 닫힌적이 없는 것 처럼 달각거렸다. 토니는 위치를 잡은 후에 손을 비틀어 경첩에서 문을 뜯어냈다. 그는 한쪽 발을 동체에 끼운 다음에 자신을 그 안으로 밀어넣었다. 그 다음에 버려진 비행기 안을 살펴보았다.

그는 2개의 낙하산이 없어졌다는 걸 즉시 알아차렸다. 하지만 아직 이곳에 누군가가 있었다. 그다음에 그는 그의 동료가 연약한 모습으로 안전망 밑에 깔려있는 걸 알아차렸다. 그는 천천히 움직여서 비행기가 파괴될 궤도에 더 빨리 다다르지 않도록 하려고 했다. 그가 가까이 다가가자, 그는 클린트의 오른쪽 얼굴 전부가 피로 뒤덮여 있고 깊은 상처가 그의 관자놀이에서 귀 주변까지 있는 걸 발견했다. 그랬다, 이게 그가 무의식 상태라는 걸 분명히 말해주고 있었다. “상처때문에 우리가 네 머리를 밀어버려야 할 거야, 친구.”

할 수 있는 한 부드럽게, 토니는 그의 동료를 소방관이 하는 것 처럼 어깨에 들처메고는 동체의 출구로 움직였다. 클린트를 한쪽 팔로 잡으면서, 그는 비행기 안을 돌아보고는 그의 활이 있는 걸 발견했다. 토니는 전도유망한 그의 동료의 침묵을 보며 한숨을 쉬었다. 이딴 곳에서 처음으로 클린트가 당하게 된 건 쉴드의 책임이기 때문에 퓨리가 새 활을 지급하게 만들거라고 토니는 다짐했다.

토니는 비행기에서 뛰어내려서 몇 피트 정도 하강한 후에 클린트를 붙잡고 있지 않은 추진 엔진과 리펄서를 작동시켰다. 운 좋게도 그들은 땅에서 너무 멀리 떨어져 있지 않았다. 토니는 착륙하기 전에 그들의 하강 속도를 낮추었다. 그 다음에 클린트를 내려놓았다. 궁수는 끄응 하고 신음소리를 낼 뿐 움직이질 않았다.

“자비스, 쉴드 쪽 통신을 열어.” HUD에 작은 삐 소리가 나서 통신이 열렸다는 걸 그에게 알려주었다. “아이언맨, 호크아이가 있어. 차량과 의료팀이 필요해.”

토니는 자신에게 솔직하게 말하자면, 통신에서 들려오는 콜슨의 목소리를 듣고 조금은 놀라면서도 안도했다. “확인했습니다, 15분 안으로 사람을 보내겠습니다. 그의 상태는 어떠합니까?”

“내가 말할 수 있는 건 머리의 상처 정도야. 이렇게 만든 놈들의 단서는 찾을 수 없었어.” 토니는 투덜거렸다. 밝은 빛이 그의 HUD에 반짝였고 그 다음에 그는 퀸젯이 폭발하는 소리를 들었다. 그는 불만스러워서 이를 갈았다. “콜슨, 누가 이걸 벌였건간에 사고로 보이게 하고 싶었던 것 같아. 그들은 머리의 상처를 만든 다음에 낙하산을 타고 떠났거든. 호크아이는 어디에 묶이지도 않았어.” 토니는 그렇게 쉽게 속은것에 대해서 화도 불만도 생긴 걸 간신히 참고있었다.

“확인했습니다. 우린 이미 조사를 시작했어요.”

“더 빨리 살펴봐,” 토니는 통신을 끊기전에 말했다.

그는 그의 헬멧을 벗은 다음에 동료 옆에 앉았다. 그는 클린트의 바지 한 쪽을 밑단을 찢은다음에 곱게 접어서 그의 머리에 있는 깊은 상처를 지혈했다. 궁수는 다시 조용히 신음했지만, 그 소리만 빼면 그들이 있는 벌판엔 바람 소리밖에 들리지 않았다.

동트기 전에 그들은 함께 기다렸다.

그리고 토니는 조용히 결심했다.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 그리고 이제야 블랙위도우가 등장하게 되었네요. 읽어주시는, 리뷰 써 주시고 별 달아주시고 충고해주시는 모든 분들에게 다시 한번 감사드려요! 정말로 감동했어요, 하하. 그리고 덧붙이자면, “To Trust Oneself” 업데이트를 기대하고서 이 링크를 누른 분들에겐 죄송해요…하지만 이 글도 좋아하실거에요!

악질적인 퀸젯 사건 이후에 (클린트는 순전히 납치당한 건 아니라고 항변했지만), 토니는 2주동안 LA로 가 있어야 했다. 토니의 예측대로, 그들은 클린트의 머리를 깎은 후에 24바늘이나 꼬매야 했다. 운좋게도 그는 가벼운 뇌진탕 진단만 받았지만, 어벤저스 건물에 이틀동안 가택연금된 상태였다. 토니는 LA에 가 있는 동안 그에게 매일 Edible Arrangement를 보냈다.

클린트는 처음엔 이걸 일종의 장난으로 여겼지만, 갈수록 짜증스러웠다. 그는 모든 간호사들과 어벤저스 일원들에게 하나씩 나누어 주었다. 스티브는 음식이 꽃모양인 걸 보고 신기해하였지만, 토르는 그걸 엄청나게 잘 해치웠다. 브루스는 혼란스러운듯이 “어, 고마워…"라고 말했으며 나타샤는 받은 것을 의심스럽게 보더니 토니가 그와 사귀고 있는 증거라고 여긴 다음에 이것들을 전부 바깥에 던져버려야 한다고 말했다. 그 누구도 이 선물을 원치 않았다.

퓨리는 누군가가 그의 조직에 이정도로 침투했다는 사실에 격노했고, 그 결과로 몇몇 백그라운드 보안 관리자들에게 불똥이 튀었다. 훗날을 위해서라도, 클린트는 알지 못하는 요원과 함께는 퀸젯에 절대 탑승하지 말라는 투의 메모를 받았다. 적어도 퓨리는 그를 산채로 씹어먹을 정도로 기분이 좋지 않았다. 하지만 그의 급료에서 새 활을 지급하는 걸 막을 정도의 기분은 아니었다.

그 일이 있은 며칠 후에, 인텔은 해킹된 파일 몇개를 찾아냈다. 그것들은 클린트가 받은 가짜 보고서로 퀸젯에 있던 것으로 추정되는 다른 요원들에 관한 것들이었다. 하지만 여전히 해킹당한 틈새를 추적해야 했고, 그 동안 어벤저스 요원들은 오직 퓨리, 힐 또는 콜슨에게만 명령을 받아야 했다.

이게 바로 DC남동쪽의 아나코스티아 강 유역에서 토니가 "big gun"으로서 한밤중에 클린트와 나타샤의 백업을 해야 하는 이유였다.

그들중 둘은 완벽하게 호흡을 맞추어 움직였다. 토니는 LA에 있는 자신의 집에서 두 금발 플레이보이 토끼와 함께 있던 이래로 자신이 쓸모없는 사람처럼 느끼긴 처음이었다. 두 요원은 일하면서 거의 말을 하지 않았고, 표정이나 아주 잠깐의 손짓으로만 의사소통을 했다. 임무를 수행하기 전 그들이 잠입할 건물에 대해서 조사하는 동안에, 그들은 토니에게 통신으로 말하지 말아달라고 예의바르게 "요청"했다. 토니는 맨 처음에는 거부했지만, 나타샤가 총을 꺼내서 그의 발 앞에 한방 갈겼다. 그는 그제서야 조용히 하기로 했다.

그래서 이제, 그는 클린트와 나타샤가 안으로 잠입해서 2주전 쉴드에 침입한 인물들을 찾는동안 바깥에서 대기하면서 자비스와 대화를 하고 있었다.

"자비스, 나 방금 시체 한 구가 떠가는 걸 본것같아. 이게 정상인거야? 우리도 부자 동네에 있는 국가 기념물이나 현대미술관 같은 걸 조사하면 안되는거야?

_"Constitution가(街) 에는 조사할 만한 가치의 비밀기지가 있다고 생각하지 않습니다, Sir.”_

“똑똑하기는. 내 생각에 후버 빌딩은 비밀기지야.”

_“FBI는 동의하지 않을겁니다, Sir.”_ 토니는 그의 부츠 끝으로 땅을 걷어찼다.

“어쨌든간 그들이 이번 일에 내가 왜 필요한건지 모르겠어. 그들을 보호하기 위해서 콜슨이 올수도 있을텐데 말이야.”

하지만 그는 왜 자신이 여기에 있는지 잘 알고 있었다. 나타샤는 특별히 “big gun"을 요청한 거였다. 그들은 헐크가 한 자리에서 대기할 수 있다고 생각하지 않았고, 토르는 토니만큼 훈련되어있었지만 헐크와 마찬가지였다. 캡틴아메리카는 토니가 할 수 있는 것 처럼 생명신호를 읽거나 근접 경고를 감지하는 것을 할 수 없었다. 물론, 그는 나타샤가 저택의 복도로 잠입해서는 "우리랑 좀 같이가자. 컴퓨터가 필요해."라고 말했을 때 그닥 기쁘지는 않았다.

무심한 여자 같으니라고.

이제 클린트와 나타샤가 건물에 잠입한 지 10분이 지나있었다. 모든면에서, 그 건물은 오래된 사무빌딩으로 보였지만, 토니의 센서는 지하 몇 층에 걸쳐 존재하는 전기시설을 감지했다. 그는 나타샤가 이에 대해 이미 알고있다고 생각했다.

토니의 통신이 갑자기 재개되고서 클린트의 목소리가 들려왔다. 토니는 지루한 상태에서 그의 목소리를 듣는 게 이정도로 기쁠 줄 몰랐다. "우리가 활성화 된 서버 몇 개를 찾은 것 같아.” 그는 조용히 말했다. “나타샤가 정보를 추출해내려고 하고 있어. 조금있으면 빠져나올거야.”

“알았어. 너 내가 여기서 지루해 죽으려고 했다는거 알고는 있었냐. 일 다 끝나면 크랩 케이크나 아니면 딴거 먹으러 갈래?”

그는 클린트가 대답할거라고는 솔직히 기대하지 않았다. 하지만 나타샤가 “조용히 좀 해!"라고 하자 움찔하고 놀랐다.

흥 깨기는.

몇 분 정도 지난 후에 자비스가 갑자기 말했다. _"Sir, 이 건물의 지하에서 열기가 기하급수적으로 증가하는 걸 감지했습니다.”_ HUD에서 짧게 소리가 났고, 건물의 지하는 초록색으로 보였지지만 빠르게 붉은색으로 변하고 있었다.

“너희들 지금 몇 층이야?”

“그게 왜 중요한건데?” 클린트는 낮은 목소리로 물어보았다.

“건물이 폭파될 것 같아서 물어본 거야.”

클린트와 나타샤는 동시에 욕을 내뱉었다.

토니는 HUD를 통해 위험이 증가하는 걸 확인했다. “심각하게 말하는건데, 너희들 지금 거기에서 움직여. 당장! 아니면 통구이가 되어버릴거야.”

헐떡거리는 숨소리와 함께 나타샤의 목소리가 들렸다. “움직이고 있어, 몇 분 후면 건물 밖으로 빠져나올거야.”

토니는 자신의 발 밑으로 땅이 흔들리는걸 느꼈다. “시간이 얼마 없을 것 같은데! 어서 움직여!”

토니는 빌딩이 우르르 울리기 시작하자 초조하게 바라보았다. 로비를 확대해서 보자 그는 익숙한 두개의 어두운 형체를 발견했다. 나타샤는 유리문을 두번 총으로 쏘았지만, 그들 뒤의 엘레베이터와 계단 손잡이는 이미 주황색으로 빛나고 있었다.

“젠장!” 토니는 가까이 다가가기 위해 그의 추진 장치를 가동했지만, 건물은 이미 폭발하고 있는 상태였다. 폭발은 반경 10야드 정도를 집어삼켰고, 그의 HUD는 클린트와 나타샤 둘 다 아나코스티아 강에 떨어졌다고 추적했다.

토니는 추진 장치를 가동시켜 아까전에 했듯이 수면을 스캔했다. 나타샤의 머리가 맨 처음 나타났고 위에 떠 있는 그를 바라보자 그녀는 팔을 흔들었다. 그는 급강하해서 그녀를 잡은 다음에 강 유역으로 데리고 갔다. 그녀의 수트 뒤는 다 찢어져있었고 토니는 그녀의 다리 뒤에 생긴 곪은 상처들을 이미 보았다. “바튼을 찾아.” 그녀는 명령했다.

토니는 다시금 상공으로 향했다. 그는 헤엄치는 클린트를 찾는 데 멀리 가지 않아도 되었다. 토니는 급강하해서 그의 겨드랑이 밑을 잡은 후에 그를 물 밖으로 끄집어냈다. 클린트는 고통에 끙 앓는소리를 냈다. “아프게잡아서 미안해,” 토니는 그의 등과 팔에 난 상처들과 걸레가 된 유니폼 등짝을 보면서 말했다. 클린트는 그저 꽉 다문 이빨 사이로 숨만 쉬었다.

그는 나타샤를 내려놓았던 장소로 다시 날아갔다. 그녀는 고통 때문에 잔뜩 얼굴을 찡그리고 있었다. 토니는 클린트를 그녀 옆에 천천히 내려놓았다. “뭐라도 좀 얻어냈어?” 그는 그녀에게 물었다. 이 모든 일들이 정말로 토니를 열받게 만들었다.

그녀는 끄덕인 다음에 그녀의 너덜거리는 바지의 큰 호주머니에서 6인치 정도 크기의 하드 드라이브를 꺼냈다. 그건 흠뻑 젖어있었다. 토니는 친절하게 끄덕였다. “엄, 아무것도 없는 것 보단 낫겠지. 자비스, 쉴드쪽 통신을 열어줘.”

클린트는 그의 발 밑에서 앓는 소리를 했다. “이건 내 생애 최악의 한 주야.”

“맞는말이야. 아이언맨이야. 호크아이와 블랙위도우에게 긴급히 의료지원을 요청할께. 아, 그리고 퓨리에겐 선물이 있다고 전해줘. 물론 타월이랑 소독약이 필요할 것 같지만 말야.”

통신에서 가볍게 키득거리는 소리가 들렸다. “알겠습니다, 아이언맨. 지원팀이 그쪽으로 가고 있습니다.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 모든 리뷰와 조언과 별 달아주신거에 대해서 다시한번 감사해요! 그게 제게 힘을 많이 주네요. 엄, 이번 챕터는 토니가 클린트를 구하는 마지막 이야기에요. 하지만 이제는 함께 나타나죠. 그리고, 맞아요, Edible Arrangement에 대한 제 아이디어는 진짜 바보같은 것 같아요.

토니는 클린트과 나타샤가 의도치않게 촉발시킨 폭발이 토르와 스티브가 체크아웃한 시카고의 빌딩까지 미쳤다는 것은 나중에 알게되었다. 하지만, 쉴드 요원과 달리 토르와 스티브는 어떻게 폭발했을 때 빌딩에 들어올 수 있었는지 알아내려고 했다. 그래서 아이러니하게도, 팀에서 폭발을 감당할 수 있는 2명은 가까이 오지도 못하게 되어버렸다.

토니는 클린트, 나타샤와 함께 지원차량을 타고 헬리케리어가 착륙한 뉴욕으로 돌아갔다. 고통에 더 이상 신음소리를 내지 않자, 클린트는 아나코스티아에 너무 오래 있어서 매독에 걸렸을거라고 불평하기 시작했다. 운좋게도, 그와 나타샤가 입은 대부분의 화상은 1도화상이었고, 조금만 2도화상을 입었다. 많아야 며칠만 쉬면 괜찮을 테 지만, 그들은 그 동안 매우 불편할 거 였다. 나타샤는 고통을 느끼지 않고는 앉아있을 수 조차 없었고, 클린트는 엎드려 누워있거나 등받이가 없는 스톨에 앉아야 했다.

그날 오후, 토니는 브루스, 스티브, 토르, 퓨리, 콜슨, 그리고 여러 기밀정보요원들과 함께 헬리케리어의 브리핑 테이블에 앉아있었다. 그는 라떼를 한 모금 먹고는 인턴이 건넨 서류는 쳐다보지도 않았다.

“불행하게도, 블랙위도우와 호크아이는 몇 일간 위원회에 참석하지 못할 예정이다,” 퓨리는 말하기 시작했다. “하지만 그들과 스타크씨에게 감사를 하고 싶다.” 토니는 고개를 끄덕이면서 경의를 표하는 뜻에서 그의 음료를 들어올렸다, “우리는 복구 후 누가 침입했는지 해독했다. 운이좋아서 근시에 이 일을 끝낼 수 있다면, 토르와 캡틴아메리카가 이들을 처리하는데 도움이 될 것이다.” 테이블 주변에서 키득거리는 소리가 들렸고 스티브의 얼굴은 약간 분홍빛을 띄었다. 토니는 그에게 씩 웃어준 다음에 퓨리의 뒤에 있는 화면을 보려고 얼굴을 돌렸다.

“텐 링 조직이다.”

누군가가 토니의 머리에 있는 스위치를 갑자기 탁 누른 것 같았다. 원하지 않은, 반쯤 의식이 있던 그 수술의 기억이 그의 머릿속을 파고들어서는 귀에서 그 자신의 비명이 울려퍼졌다. 깨어났을 땐 녹슨 자동차 배터리를 붙인 채였고, 그게 자신을 유일하게 살린 물건이었다. 3개월동안 유일했던 그의 친구가 자신 앞에서 죽는 걸 바라봤었다. 절대 탈출하지 못하거나 친구처럼 죽게 될 거라는 마비된 공포. 그가 아버지처럼 여겼던 자가 이 모든것을 일으켰다는 사실. 그 감각적인 상념들은 그를 압도해서 불안정하게 숨쉬도록 만들었다.

누군가가 그에게 외치고 있었다.

깜짝놀라서 그는 머리를 휙 들어올렸다. 테이블에 앉은 모두가 그를 동정어린 시선으로 바라보았다.

그는 구역질이 났다.

“스타크씨,” 퓨리는 평소보다 부드럽게 말했다.

“괜찮습니다,” 그는 퓨리가 자신에게 말하려는 걸 방해하기 위해 거짓말을 했다. “무슨 말을 하고 있었죠?” 그는 목청을 가다듬고는 화면에 집중하는 척 했다.

토니는 그 이후로 정신이 반쯤 나가있었다. 스티브는 곁눈질으로 계속 그를 바라보았다. 그는 알아채지 못한 척 했다. 그가 아는 건 단편적인 정보들 뿐이었다. Absorbing Man과 불스아이는 교란작전을 위해 고용된 것이었고, 그래서 다른 요원들이 쉴드에 침입해서 아무도 모르는 사이에 시스템을 해킹할 수 있던 거였다. 기밀정보 요원들은 텐 링 조직이 인디애나폴리스에 위치한 회사를 선봉으로 이용했다고 밝혀냈다. 하지만 그들은 어떤것도 확신하지 못했다.

토니는 알고있었다. 나머지 것들은 중요하지 않았다.

회의가 끝나자, 그는 재빨리 일어서서는 의무실로 가기위해 복도로 향했다.

“토니! 잠깐 기다려!” 토니는 얼굴에 가짜 미소를 짓는 스티브의 얼굴을 보자, 눈을 굴리고 싶은 걸 간신히 참았다.

“나 지금 너랑 제트스키 탈 수 없어. 바쁘다고.”

스티브는 그의 말을 무시했다. “너…괜찮은 거야?” 그는 망설이면서 물어보았다. 물론 걱정쟁이 캡틴이 신경쓸 거였다. 토니는 거짓으로 혼란스러운 표정을 그에게 지어보였다.

“내가 왜 안괜찮아야 하는데? 오, 제트스키 때문에? 그래, 나도 그거 매우 고대하고 있었어. 하지만 너도 알다시피, 허드슨강이 저 모양이 되었잖아, 그러니 다음에 하는게 나을 것 같아.”

“토니…” 스티브는 조용히 말했다. 토니는 테러리스트 조직과 관련된 자신의 개인적 경험에 대한 정보를 그 방의 모든 사람들이 읽었다는 걸 알고있었다.

“봐봐, 괜찮아. 난 괜찮다고. 텐 링과 무슨일이 있었던 간에, 지나간 일이잖아. 난 지금 여기에 있고 말이야. 사실, 그들이 아니었다면, 난 너 같이 좋은 동료를 만나지도 못했을 거고 헐크와 우리 집에서 같이 살지 않았을 거야.” 토니는 그의 어깨를 살짝 두드린 다음에 의무실로 다시 향했다.

“토니…바보같은 짓은 하지마.”

토니는 그의 말을 무시했다.

의무실로 들어서자, 그는 클린트와 나타샤 둘다 스크럽스를 입은 채로 엎드려 누워있는 걸 보았다. 그는 나타샤의 바지와 클린트의 셔츠 아래로 비죽나온 하얀 반창고들을 볼 수 있었다. 나타샤는 그를 한번 본 다음에 그녀가 읽고 있던 기밀문서를 다시 읽기 시작했다.

“엄 다시 만나서 안녕,” 그는 쓰게 말했다.

클린트는 눈썹을 들어올리며 토니의 손에 들린 스타벅스 컵을 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. “그게 내 거였으면 좋겠는데 말이야.”

“지금 왜 그래야…클린트, 내 생각에 넌 몸져누운 이후로 커피는 금지음식일텐데,” 토니는 그를 나무랐다. 그 다음에 그는 컵을 슬쩍 흔들었다. “게다가, 이거 빈 컵이야.” 그는 클린트가 로고를 잘볼 수 있도록 컵을 침대탁자에 올려놓았다.

“회의는 어땠어?” 나타샤는 무심한듯 물어보았다. 그는 그녀를 슬쩍 처다보았다. 그녀는 아마 회의가 어땠는지 정확히 알고있을 거였다. 그는 그녀가 지금 읽고 있는 것이 퓨리의 인턴이 건넨것과 같은 기밀 파일이라는 것에 대해서 의심하지 않았다.

그는 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. “언제나 똑같지. 적어도 이번엔 콜슨이 설명하지 않았어. 회의동안 라떼가 세 잔이나 필요했다니까.” 클린트는 코웃음을 쳤다.

“여기 있는것 보단 거기가 아마 나을꺼야,” 클린트는 쓰게 말했다. 토니는 주변을 둘러보았다.

“너희들을 위해서 DVD플레이어도 마련해 놓지 않았단 말야? 이건 좋지않은데! 내가 바로 이걸 고쳐놓겠어.” 클린트는 토니가 자신의 뺨을 성가시게 토닥이자 피하려고 했다. “넌 뭐하고 있는거야, 로마노프 요원, 왜이렇게 바빠?” 그가 그녀에게 미소를 짓자 그는 그를 한번 보더니 다시 자신의 서류로 눈을 돌렸다. “그렇단 말이지이이이,” 그는 느릿하게 말했다.

만약에 클린트가 텐 링에 대해서 알았다면, 토니는 그가 얘기를 꺼내지 않은 것에 안도했다. 그는 Edible Arrangements를 헬리케리어로 보내는 방법을 찾으려고 했다. 그렇게 하려면 정신나간 배달원이 헬리콥터를 타고 보안허가를 받아야-

그의 사색은 헬리케리어가 우현으로 기울어서 방해받았다. 옆에 서 있던 간호사 몇 명이 비명을 질렀고, 클린트는 “씨발!"이라고 소리쳤다. 그 동안 나타샤는 러시아어로 비슷한 소리를 지껄였다. 클랙슨이 마치 파이프가 쪼개지는듯이 머리위로 울렸고 연기가 나기 시작했다. 나타샤는 이미 침대에서 빠져나왔고 토니는 클린트를 붙잡아서 침대에서 끌어내린다음 침대 밑으로 옮겼다. 클린트는 불편함에 전신에 퍼지는 고통에 울부짖었다. 그는 자신이 아까전까지 누웠던 자리에 큼지막한 통풍관 파편이 떨어지자 욕을 하면서 입술을 깨물었다.

이 모든것들이 순식간에 일어났다. 클린트는 쉿 소리를 내며 움찔거렸고 토니는 진심으로 놀란듯이 그를 쳐다보는 나타샤를 마주보았다. "괜찮아?” 토니는 진지하게 그녀에게 물었다. 그녀는 끄덕였다. 그들이 전부 침대아래에서 기어나오자, PA시스템에서 딸각거리는 소리가 나더니 클랙슨 소리가 꺼졌다. 닉 퓨리의 몹시 화가 난 소리가 그 다음에 들려왔다.

“그 새끼들을 찾아, 지금 당장! 이건 명령이다!” 딸각거리는 소리가 몇번 더 나더니 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다.

토니는 일어서서 클린트에게 손을 빌려주어 그를 전처럼 다시 일으켰다.

“움, 내 생각에 오늘도 많은 사람들이 잘릴거야.” 그는 즐거운듯이 미소지었다.


	6. [THE AVENGERS TONY/CLINT] Five Times Tony Saved Clint’s Ass 챕터6完 by Red Tigress(픽 번역)

[THE AVENGERS TONY/CLINT] Five Times Tony Saved Clint’s Ass 챕터6完 by Red Tigress(픽 번역)

#  [ My Portcullis House ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/)

  * [홈](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/)
  * [글](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%EB%82%B4%20%EC%97%B0%EC%84%B1)
  * [태그](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/tag)
  * [방명록](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/guestbook)



픽 번역

## [THE AVENGERS TONY/CLINT] Five Times Tony Saved Clint’s Ass 챕터6完 by Red Tigress(픽 번역)

  
평방미터  
2016\. 2. 3. 10:35  


반응형

출처 [[x]](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7849349/6)

_A/N: 엄, 드디어 올 것이 왔네요. 이 챕터 쓰는 데 정말로 재미있었어요. 이번 글은 토니를 위한 거에요! 저와같은 팬들에게 박수를! 당신은 분명 이걸 좋아할거에요._

백업해둔 픽 번역을 가져와봄. (12th, July, 2015)

##

토니가 텐 링 조직들을 확인하는 데엔 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다.

헬리케리어가 공격을 당한 이후, 닉 퓨리는 탑승결함이 없었다고 확인하기 전 까지는 그 누구도 함선을 떠나지 못하게 했다. 많아봤자 하루 정도 걸리겠지만, 몇몇 사항들은 그정도 시간으로는 충분하지 않았다. 함선은 처음의 폭발을 감지하고는 효과적으로 위험한 구역의 산소들을 제거했기 때문에 예상보다 적은 피해를 입었다. 테러리스트 조직은 함선의 그러한 부분을 완전히 알아내지 못한 것 같았다. 그렇지 않았다면 피해는 훨씬 컸을 것이었다.

추측하기에, 그들의 목표는 닉 퓨리와 다른 어벤저스 요원들을 한번에 없애버리려는 것 같았다. 하지만 그들은 그 정도로 뛰어나진 못했다.

토니는 쉴드의 정보 시스템을 해킹해서는 닉 퓨리가 그에게 숨기려고 하는 정보에 액세스하려고 했다. 몇 분 후에 그는 자신의 서버에 원하는 특정 정보를 다운로드 했다. 그러자 그는 콜슨에게서 “정지 명령” 전화를 받았다.

“스타크씨, 당신이 파일을 계속해서 가져가신다면 저희는 당신을 사이버 테러리스트로 규정할겁니다.”

토니는 코웃음을 쳤다. “누군가가 시스템을 해킹한 걸 실제로 감지할 수 있다니 잘 되었는걸, 콜슨, 하지만 진짜 사이버 테러리스트가 이렇게 할 땐 어떻게 할 건데? 그들한테 전화해서는 정중하게 그만하라고 부탁할건가?”

“저희는 그저 당신이 지금 당장 미사일에 맞아 죽지않도록 정중하게 뜻을 전달하는 것 뿐입니다.”

“그래, _내가_ 만든 그 미사일 말이지. 자네 엉덩이에나 그렇게 말해보던가, 콜슨.” 그는 전화를 끊었다.

그는 정말로 기분이 좋지 않았다.

그는 또 스티브가 자신을 “확인"하려고 아주 자질구레한 이유를 찾는다는 걸 알아차렸다. 그가 뭘 좀 사려고 했을 때, 스티브는 상점에 가려고 했다. 그가 위층으로 올라가려고 하자, 스티브와 브루스는 영화를 보려고 마찬가지로 올라갔다. 그가 배가 고프자, 스티브와 클린트는 차우멘을 요리하려고 했다. 그가 클린트의 얼굴에서 뭘 좀 알아내려고 하자, 클린트는 토르와 마시기대결을 하고 나서 쓰러져 버렸다.

토니는 마지막 건은 같이하자고 말했다.

토니가 몇 번 마크인지 확실히 모르는 아이언맨의 헬멧을 꺼내자, 토르는 크게 웃었다. 클린트는 약간 죄책감이 들었지만, 저런 게 토니 아니겠냐고 생각하려고 했다.

토니는 그렇게 열심히 일한 이유는 잠시 제쳐둔 채, 토르와 스티브와 함께 몇 잔 마셨다.

그가 자신의 연구실으로 돌아오자, 자비스는 토니가 의심하고 있는 회사의 CEO인 Zhang Tong이 다음주에 인디애나폴리스에 있다는 사실을 그에게 알려주었다.

Zhang Tong이 월요일에 인디애나폴리스에 도착하자, 토니는 LA로 페퍼와 함께 저녁을 먹으러 갔다. 화요일에 닉 퓨리는 몸소 뉴욕에 있는 토니의 연구실로 돌아와서는 정보 데이터베이스의 벙화벽에 대해 질문을 했다. 수요일에 그들은 뉴욕에 있는 어떤 사람을 진짜 만나서 그의 머릿속을 헤집어 놓았다. 그건 그렇게 중요한 문제는 아니었다.

목요일에 Zhang Tong은 모든 사람들의 관심에서 벗어난 것 같았다.

토니를 제외하고는.

새벽 2시에, 그는 수트를 입었다.

그가 뉴욕 서쪽 상공을 날고있을 때, 그의 HUD에 퀸젯 하나가 그를 따라오고 있다고 알렸다. 그는 주파수를 열었다.

"거기 안녕, 난 니가 버팔로로 날아가고 있다고 생각하고싶어. 거긴 지금쯤이면 무지막지하게 추울테지만 말이야.”

“그럴까, 토니, 난 지금 니가 뭘 하려는 지 알아.”

“바튼?” 토니는 그닥 즐겁지 않은듯이 웃었다. “새벽 2시에 퓨리가 시킨 일을 하고있는거야? 그가 너에게 추가수당을 지급하고있다고 믿고싶은데.”

“그가 날 보낸게 아니야. 너에게 도움을 주고 싶어서 온 거지, 그러니까 바보같은 짓 하지마.”

“내가 너의 도움을 원치 않는다면?” 맞받아치는 토니의 목소리에선 웃음기가 사라져있었다.

“너무 늦었어. 토니, 넌 이 녀석에 대해서 아무것도 몰라. 함정 안으로 걸어들어가고 있는거라고.”

“나도 알 만큼은 알거든, 클린트, 그리고 내 자신정도는 보호할 수 있어. 내가 한달동안이나 네 뒤를 봐줬다는 걸 지금 여기서 상기시켜줘도 될까?”

“나 계속 가고 있거든. 날 상공에서 추락시키는 것 빼고는, 네가 할 수 있는건 없어.”

클린트는 답변을 기다렸지만, 대답이 없었다. 그는 침묵은 수락이라고 생각하기로 마음먹었다.

회사의 소유인 사무빌딩은 도시의 중심지와는 좀 떨어진 곳에 있었기 때문에, 클린트는 착륙할 곳을 찾았다. 토니는 그가 동체에서 내릴때까지 기다렸다.

“넌 그가…호텔이나 다른 데 있다고 생각하지 않는거지? 아니면, 잠잔다던가?” 클린트는 주저하면서 물어보았다.

아이언맨의 무장한 시선이 클린트 뒤를 향해 번쩍하고 빛난 것 같았다. “그는 여기에 있을거야.” 토니가 특히 심각한 상태일 때는, 그 마스크가 얼마나 위협을 주는 지 모르는 것 같았다. 클린트는 고개를 끄덕이고는 그의 활을 어깨에서 빼내면서 그를 따라 안으로 들어갔다.

정문은 잠겨있지 않았고, 클린트는 그들을 추적할 수 있는 정문 로비의 카메라들 때문에 이 모든 상황이 불안하게 느껴졌다. 하지만 알람은 울리지 않았다. 그들은 여러 귀빈층들 중 한 곳에 가기 위해 엘리베이터를 탔다. “이 사람한테 이메일 보낸 거 아니지, 설마 보낸거야?” 클린트는 속삭이면서 농담을 했다. 토니는 대답하지 않았다.

그들이 엘리베이터에서 내리자, 층의 대부분을 차지하는 이사회실의 불이 반 쯤 켜졌다. 거대한 마호가니 책상과 의자가 벽 한쪽을 향해 있었다.

“엄, 아무도 없는 것 같은데,” 클린트는 말하고 나서 그의 목과 척추에 찌르는 듯한 통증을 느끼고는 바닥을 향해 등 뒤로 쓰러졌다. 그는 움직일 수 없었다.

토니는 옆에서 끙 앓는 소리를 듣고는 고개를 휙 돌려서 쓰러진 바튼을 보았다. 그의 활은 옆 바닥에 떨어져있었다.

Zhang Tong은 방금 전까지 그 궁수가 있었던 자리에 조용히 서 있었다. “안녕하시오, 스타크씨.” 그는 사색하듯이 말했다.

“그에게 무슨 짓을 한 거야?” 토니는 고통때문에 눈을 찡그리는 클린트를 바라보았다. 그는 클린트의 턱이 움직이는 걸 보았지만, 클린트는 아무런 말도 할 수가 없었다.

“기(氣)에 대해서 들어보았소, 스타크씨? 내가 그에게 한 것이지.” 토니는 리펄서를 그에게 겨누었지만, 그가 쓰러진 클린트에서 버려진 가구 쪽으로 움직이는동안 움직이지 않았다. 그의 손은 등 뒤로 접혀있었다.

“쓸데없는 소리를 하는군.”

“정말 그런가? 당신은 방사선 때문에 세상에서 가장 강력한 모습으로 변할 수 있는 남자, 힘과 인간을 능가한 파워를 얻은 남자, 그리고 신과 한 팀이오.” 그는 어깨를 으쓱하며 토니를 향해 얼굴을 돌렸다. “당신이 짧은 설명을 바란다면, 내가 그의 몇 부분을 눌러서 짧은시간동안 움직이거나 말할 수 없도록 마비시켰다고 할 수 있소.”

그는 클린트를 바라보며 미소지었다. 토니는 순수한 증오와 궁수의 눈을 바라보며 부끄러움을 느껴서 거의 뒤로 물러설 뻔 했다.

“당신을 위한 거요,” Tong은 토니를 향해 돌아섰다.

“잠깐, 우리 악당의 혼잣말은 좀 넘어가면 안될까? 그건 평생동안 들을만큼 들었거든.”

“매우 좋군요.” 오만한 미소는 이제 사라졌다. “하지만 당신이 _제게_ 묻고싶은 게 있을테죠,” 그는 말했다.

“내가 왜?” 헬멧의 마이크에서 나오는 소리였지만, 그의 목소리는 조용했다.

“글쎄요, 스타크씨, 당신을 납치한 자들이 처음에 그럴만한 이유가 있다고 얘기했을텐데요. 하지만, 당신은 시작에 불과해요. 우리가 당신이 이전에 우리에게 제공했던 어떤 무기보다 더 훌륭하고 강한 것으로 당신을 변화시켰다는거에 자부심을 갖고있죠. 그렇지만 지금은, 당신의 목적때문에 온 것 같네요. 당신과 당신의 작은 클럽 말이죠,” 그는 마지막 단어를 내뱉으면서 클린트를 바라보며 비웃었다.

클린트는 토니가 Tong의 가득 비뚤어진 말에 분노하고 있다는 걸 알았다. 하지만 마지막 단어가 토니를 킥킥거리게 만들었다. “너희들 일은 완전 병신으로 해놨던데. 마지막 공격은 우리를 하늘에서 떨어뜨리지도 못했잖아.”

“우리가 예상했던 것 보다 쉴드가 좀 더 재주가 있던 것 같더군.”

“내가 헬리케리어를 디자인했거든. 내 목적이 완전히 쓸모없던건 아니었나봐,” 토니는 조롱하듯이 말했다.

Tong은 검지와 중지를 펼친 채 그의 손을 내뻗으며 움직였다. 토니는 믿지못하겠다는듯이 “자네 지금-” 이라고 말했다. 하지만 Tong은 수트의 팔과 몸통을 연결하는 관절을 가격했고 토니는 그걸 느낄 수가 있었다. Tong이 똑바로 서서 미소짓는동안 토니는 뒤로 물러섰다.

“여전히 _기_ 의 힘을 믿지않는가 보군요, 스타크씨? 평생동안 무술을 배웠소. 나는 인간이 할 수 있는 것 보다 더 큰 위력을 가지도록 내 몸의 힘을 연마했소.” 그는 눈을 좁혔다. “그것이 당신일지라도 말이오.”

Tong은 그가 가격한 곳을 재빠르게 다시 공격하기 시작했다. 토니가 움직여서 리펄서를 작동할 때마다, 통은 이미 사라져 있었다. 그는 토니의 뒤에서 무릎을 공격했다. 그는 다시 토니의 앞에서 겨드랑이를 공격했다. 토니는 그를 따라잡을 수가 없었고 Tong은 그걸 알고 있었다. 토니의 HUD에는 수트의 구조도가 나타나 손상된 곳이 빨간 동그라미로 빛나고 있었다. “아 씨, 나도 안다고!” 토니는 소리쳤지만, Tong의 다음 공격이 그를 뒤로 물러서게 만들어 _콰앙_ 하고 크게 부서지는 소리가 들렸다.

토니는 수트의 가슴팍 부분이 쪼개져서는…나가 떨어진 것을 믿지못하겠다는듯이 바라보았다. 갑옷을 지탱하고 있던 골격 프레임을 남겨둔 채 그의 팔 부분의 갑주도 _떨어져나가_ 있었다.

클린트는 무기력하게 바닥에 쓰러져있으면서 자신을 짓누르는 힘을 이겨내지 못하고 있었다. 아이언맨 수트의 위협적인 모습과 달리, 어벤저스들은 토니의 무기는 근접공격기술이 아니라는 걸 알고있었다. 토니가 뒷걸음질 치려 할 때마다, Tong은 그를 내버려 두지 않고 그의 앞으로 돌아와서는 그를 공격했다. 클린트는 다시 움직이기 위해 온 힘을 다해 저항했다. 그의 오른쪽 손가락 끝을 움직일 수 있게되자, 그는 희망을 가질 수 있었다.

“자비스! 일렉트로쉴드!” 전기충격이 그의 가슴팍에서 터져나왔고 토니는 Tong이 자신의 손가락으로 충격파를 흡수하는 것을 보고 어처구니가 없어서 바라볼 수 밖에 없었다. 그가 무슨짓을 하는지 토니가 이해하기 전에, 토니는 그의 다른 손을 움직여 아크원자로를 조작해서 회의실을 15피트까지 날려버릴만한 상태에서 에너지를 반으로 줄였다.

HUD에서 모든 종류의 경고가 떠오르자 토니는 정신이 혼미해졌다. _“Sir, 파워 레벨이 60%으로 감소하였습니다, 가슴부분의 외피가 손상되었습니다, 오른쪽 건틀렛의 외피가 손상되었습니다, 양쪽 다리의 외피가-”_

“자비스,” 토니는 중간에 말을했지만 Tong이 그에게 다시 오고있어서 말을 끝마치지 못했다. Tong이 그의 견갑 갑주를 분노를 담아 뜯어낸 다음에 그의 헬멧을 벗겨내려고 하자 토니는 앓는소리를 내었다. 토니는 그를 막기위해 팔을 치켜들었지만, Tong은 그의 손목을 잡아서 뒤로 구부렸다. 팔의 갑주가 이미 떨어져 나간 상태였기 때문에, 토니의 팔꿈치가 뒤로 꺾이자 보호해 줄 만 한 것이 없었다.

토니의 고통스런 울음이 클린트의 움직임을 더 가속시켰다. 그는 이제 오른쪽 손목과 왼쪽 손가락을 움직일 수 있었다. 그는 그의 활을 향해 손을 뻗었다.

토니는 Tong의 공격을 피하려고 후퇴했지만, Tong은 그의 노출된 복부에 6번이나 가격했고 클린트는 고통스럽게 그걸 볼 수 밖에 없었다. 토니는 혼미한 듯 행동하다가 눈을 크게 뜨고는 역겨운듯이 엌! 하는 소리를 냈다. 토니는 앞으로 몸을 구부려서는 고통에 눈을 감았다. 그의 입에서는 피가 흘러나와 턱을 적셨다.

Tong은 뒤로 물러서서 입에서 흘러나온 피 때문에 목이 메어 헐떡이며 숨을 쉬는 남자를 병적인 기쁨에 바라보았다. 클린트는 구역질이 났다. 오래 전에 승리했던 이 남자는, 이제 고양이가 쥐를 갖고 놀듯이 토니를 대했다. 클린트의 손가락이 그의 활에 닿았다.

“여기 온 것은 실수였소, 스타크.” Tong은 조용히 말했다. 클린트는 토니의 고통에 찬 신음소리와 숨소리 때문에 그의 목소리를 거의 듣지 못했다. “텐 링은 그저 시작일 뿐이오. 당신과 당신의 친구들이 없어지면, 우리를 막을 자는 아무도 없을거요.” 토니는 이빨사이로 피가 새어나오는 상태에서도 그에게 미소지었다. 오싹한 광경이었다.

“하이드라가…뭐라할텐데…” 토니는 그의 입에서 피가 더 많이 흘러나오자 말을 끝마치지 못했다.

_젠장 토니, 더이상 말하지 마…_ 클린트는 절박히 마음속으로 외쳤다. 그는 팔을 천천히 등 뒤로 가져갔다.

Tong은 토니의 말을 무시했다. 토니는 고통때문에 눈을 감고는 앞으로 쓰러졌다. 엔진이 텅텅거리는 소리를 내며 흔들렸다.

“아까 말한 대로. 실수였소.”

화살 한 개가 갑자기 Tong의 어깻죽지에 달려들자, 그는 놀랐다. 그의 눈이 클린트를 보았다.

“니가 실수한거야,” 그는 속삭였다.

화살은 폭발했다.

Tong의 비명은 토니의 머리를 가득 채우고는 창 밖으로 퍼져나갔다.

클린트는 여전히 고통때문에 덜덜떨며 신음하는 토니에게 기어갔다. 클린트 자신조차도 제대로 서 있을 수가 없었지만, 자신의 힘이 다시 돌아오는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 그의 활을 받침대 삼아 일어섰고, 토니에게 다가갈수록 그의 이마는 걱정으로 찌푸려졌다. 그의 입에서 흘러나오는 피는 창백한 얼굴과 노골적으로 대조되고 있었다. “크…클린트,” 그는 속삭였다.

“널 데리고 여기에서 나갈께, 조금만 기다려, 알겠지? 다 괜찮을 거야.” 클린트가 일어서려고 다시 움직이자 토니는 그의 오른손을 내밀어서 클린트의 팔뚝을 꽉 잡았다.

“고마워…”

클린트는 드디어 어렵사리 자신의 두 발로 일어 선 다음에 토니를 일으켰다. 그는 토니가 낫고있는 자신의 팔을 붙잡자 약간 아팠지만 무시했다. 그들은 함께 휘청거리며 엘리베이터를 탔다. 시간이 갈수록 토니는 잘게 경련하면서 구역질을 했고, 그가 토해낸 피가 흘러내리는 걸 클린트는 느낄 수 있었다.

“힘내 토니, 여기까지 왔잖아, 조금만 더 참아,” 그는 계속해서 그렇게 외쳤다. 토니는 반응이 없었다. 그들이 비틀거리며 바깥으로 나오자, 클린트는 성하지 않은 다리때문에 휘청거렸다. 토니는 그와 함께 바닥에 넘어졌고 여전히 아무 말이 없었다.

“토니, 오 이런, 미안해,” 클린트는 그렇게 말하며 다시 일어서 토니의 팔을 잡고 그를 끌어올렸다.

“이런…” 토니는 이를 악물고는 다시 경련했고, 더 많은 피를 토했다. “…젠장, 클린트…” 그는 약하게 말했다.

클린트는 쓰게 웃었다. “가자, 나중에 나한테 화 내면 되,” 클린트는 말했지만, 동료를 살려야 한다는 공포에 목소리가 나오지 않았다. 그는 신음하고있는 토니를 간신히 움직여서 퀸젯을 향해 비틀거리며 다가갔다.

안으로 들어서자, 클린트는 토니를 뒤의 의자에 눕히고는 피 떄문에 숨쉬기 힘들지 않도록 그의 머리를 돌렸다. 그의 눈은 다시 감겼다.

“토니? 토니! 정신 좀 차려, 토니. 좀있으면 병원에 도착할꺼야, 그전까지 여기서 깨어있어야 해, 알겠지? 토니?”

토니는 몸을 움직였지만 눈을 뜨지는 않았다. “너…왤케…친절해…이상하잖…” 그는 속삭였다.

클린트는 손을 꽉 쥐었다. “그래, 나도 알아. 계속 깨어있으라고.”

그는 조종실으로 돌아가서 통신 장치를 켜고는 엔진을 작동시켰다.

“호크아이다 누구든지 응답하라,” 그는 절박하게 외쳤다.

“도대체 어느 구석에 있던건가?” 퓨리의 목소리가 들려왔다. 그는 분명히 그들을 찾고있었을 터였다. 호크아이는 퀸젯의 추적 시스템을 끄면서 후회했다.

“Sir, 스타크의 상태가 응급의료팀이 절실히 필요합니다.”

“그를 데리고 와. 그리고 자네들은 진짜많이 혼날 줄 알아.”

클린트는 등 뒤에서 토니가 격렬히 기침을 하는 걸 듣자 공포와 좌절감을 견디면서 말을 이었다. 그가 들을 수 있는 것은 액체가 바닥에 떨어지는 소리 뿐이었다.

“Sir, 그는…그는 그렇게 멀리가지 못할겁니다. 그를 이 근처 어디로 데리고가야…”

“그의 아크 원자로가 손상되었는가?” 퀸젯은 비행하기 시작했다.

“아니오 Sir, 문제는…그의 내부 장기조직들입니다. 전부 타격을 입은데다가, 제 생각에 너무 많이 다쳤어요. 그는 지금 십분이상 피를 토하고 있습니다, Sir.” 클린트의 목소리는 설명하는 끝에서 자꾸 머뭇거렸다.

“…젠장. 알았다. 그곳에서 만나도록 하지.”

클린트는 병원 옥상에 퀸젯을 착륙시켰다. 그곳에는 퓨리의 연락을 받고 간호사들과 들것이 이미 와 있었다.

토니는 의식을 잃은 상태였고 클린트는 수술실까지 함께 가려고 했다. 그는 직원에 의해서 가려던 것을 방해받았는데, 조금만 의식하지 않았어도 그 직원의 손목을 부러뜨릴 뻔 했다. 그를 끌어내는 덴 다섯명의 직원이나 필요했다(한 명은 무릎을 다쳤고 다른 한 명은 코피가 났다). 그러자 그는 목에 마취주사를 맞았고 의식을 잃었다.

그가 깨어났을 땐 헬리케리어의 이동침대위였다. 콜슨은 그 옆에 조용히 앉아있었다.

“당신에게 알려줘야 할 것 같은데요, 병원 직원의 요청 때문에 더이상 세인트 빈센트 병원시설엔 더 이상 접근할 수 없을거에요,” 그는 조용히 말했다.

“토니, 그는…”

콜슨은 한숨을 쉬었따. “그는 아직 위험한 상태에요. 당신이 데리고 왔을 때에도 내부장기가 많이 파열되어있었어요. 지금도 수술중이에요. 어쨌든간 우리는 당신의 보고를 들어야해요.”

클린트는 좌절감에 눈을 감았다. “이런 젠장. 필, 그가 괜찮은 거야 아닌거야?”

콜슨은 머뭇거렸다. “그건…아직 말하기엔 일러요, 하지만 의사들은…희망적이라고 하더군요.”

토니의 어깨에 힘이 약간 빠졌고 그는 침대에 다시 몸을 뉘었다. 그는 그제서야 누군가가 자신의 유니폼을 벗기고는 스크럽스를 입혀놓았다는 걸 알아차렸다. “난 안아파,” 그는 콜슨에게 말했다.

“여기 도착했을 때 당신은 피범벅이었어요.”

“그건…토니의…” 그는 중얼거렸다. 그는 팔뚝으로 전날 밤의 끔찍한 영상을 덮으려고 했다.

“무슨일이 있었던거죠?” 콜슨은 힘주어 말했다.

“Tong…그가…손으로 이렇게 만들었어…그는 스타크의 수트를 들어내고는 그의 몸을 직접 가격했어,” 클린트는 말했다.

“당신은 어디에 있었나요?” 콜슨이 물었다.

“그는 날 먼저 때렸어…내 척추를. 그게 날 마비시켰어. 하지만 난 괜찮았어, 일시적인거였거든,” 그는 콜슨이 손에 들고있는 서류철 위에 “MRI"라고 쓰는 것을 보자 재빨리 덧붙였다.

"그가 당신에게 원한 게 뭐였죠?”

클린트는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “우리를 죽이려고, 아마도. 언제나 그렇지. 저기, 지금 토니 봐도 되는거야?”

“한개 더 질문할께요, 그 다음에 관찰실로 가도 될 거에요. Tong은 어떻게 되었나요?”

클린트는 머뭇거렸다, 질문에 혼란스러웠다. “나는 그를 날려버렸고 그가 창 밖으로 떨어졌어…너희들 아직 찾지 못한거야?”

“시체조차도, 전혀요.”

클린트의 위 속이 휘청였다. 클린트가 덧붙였다. “그가 다시 나타난다면, 그를 어떻게 다뤄야 하는지 우린 알 수 있을거에요. 인텔에게 말도 안하고 당신들이 떠나서 보스가 좀 화가났거든요.”

“조금?” 클린트가 비꼬면서 말했다.

“…아주 많이요.”

클린트는 한숨을 쉬고는 일어섰다. “엄, 그 말고 네가 날 보러 와서 고마워,” 클린트는 그의 어깨를 툭 치면서 말했다.

“명령이었어요. 퓨리 국장님이 둘 중 한명의 눈에 나타나지 않겠다고 하셨거든요.”

“좋은데,” 클린트는 툴툴거리며 문을 향해 움직였다.

관찰실에 들어서자, 그는 스티브를 발견한 게 놀랍지 않았다. 고맙게도 스티브는 그에게 뭐라 하지 않았다. 그 특별한 영광은 아마 퓨리가 도맡을 거였다. 창문 맞은편에서는 토니가 수많은 기계들과 튜브를 연결한 채 있었다. 그의 하체는 시트와 반창고들로 뒤덮여있었다. 그가 볼 수 있는 것은 그의 배 뿐이었다. 그의 복부는 시꺼멓고, 붉고, 분홍빛이었다.

하지만 그게 아무리 그렇다고 해도, 그의 아크 원자로가 다시 밝게 빛나고 있었다.

“그는 괜찮을거야.” 스티브는 확신있게 말했다.

“나도 알아. 어쨌든간 새벽2시에 날 인디애나폴리스까지 끌어낸 것 때문에라도 그의 엉덩이를 한 방 차줄꺼야. 베가스는 좀 더 낫겠지. 그래, 클리블랜드는 더 낫겠군.”

스티브는 스스로 팔짱을 낀 다음에 클린트를 곁눈질했다. “나도 토니가 좀…공격적이라고는 알지만, 처음엔 그에게 말하지 않고 따라온 건 너 자신 아닌가, 맞지?”

클린트는 투덜거리며 맞다고 답변했고, 스티브는 돌아서서 걸어나갔다. “오, 그리고 뭐가 중요하냐면 말이야,” 그는 문간에서 잠시 멈춰섰다. “네가 그곳에 있어서 참 다행이었다고 생각해.”

클린트는 토니의 창백하고 움직이지 않는 모습만을 바라보면서, 그가 너무 늦게 걸리지 않기를 바랬다.

토니는 그가 단단한 곳에 누워있다고 희미하게 알아차렸다. 하지만 적어도 그건 부드러웠다. 그는 어떻게 이곳에 왔는지 알아차리지 못했다. 하지만 기분이 꽤 좋다고 그는 생각했다. 그는 아무것도 모르는 축복스런 상태를 즐기고 있었는데, 갑자기 옆구리에 붙인 것들과 배에있는 금속 막대를 느꼈다. 고통때문에 그는 눈을 떠서 쉬익하는 소리를 내었다.

그는 옆구리에 뭔가를 붙인 자신을 보고 다소 놀랐다. 그것도 침대에서.

헬리케리어 위에서.

이런.

“스타크씨!” 간호사가 그가 깨어있는 상태를 알아차리고 반쯤 넘어질 정도로 급히 달려와 흥분한 채로 소리쳤다. “기분이 어떠세요?” 그녀는 그의 침대 옆을 잡았다.

어디에선가 폭발이 함선을 흔들었다. “나아진것 같은데,” 그는 숨찬듯이 말했다.

“죄송합니다 sir,” 간호사는 흥분한 상태에서 말을 이었다. “싸움이…있었…”

“뭐라고 젠장,” 토니는 작게 말하며 등을 구부렸다. 간호사가 비틀거리며 벽으로 다가가 통신 시스템을 활성화시켰다.

“힐 요원,” 그녀는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. “토르에게 함선 바깥에서 불장난하라고 말씀해주실래요? 스타크씨가 깨어났습니다.”

토니는 마리아 힐의 “그가 깨어났다고?” 라며 놀라워하는 답변을 듣자 약간은 놀랐고 조금은 기쁘기까지 했다.

“네, 하지만 계속 이상태면 오래가지않을…그의 이름이 무엇이건간에 함선에서 그만하라고 하세요!” 간호사는 허둥거리며 소리질렀다. 통신으로 조용히 사과하는 소리가 들리더니 함선은 다시 정상적인 항로운행 상태가 되었다. 토니는 다시 누워서 잠이 들었다.

그는 나중에 자신이 일주일이나 누워있었다고 들었다. 그리고 그가 다시 움직일 수 있게되자, 쉴드는 수리를 위해 그의 수트 잔해를 가지고왔다.

클린트는 자신의 Edible Arrangement를 손수 “만들어” 왔다. 그건 파인애플에 오렌지가 꽂힌 거였다. 토니가 그걸 자신 앞에서 쓰레기통에 던져버리자, 그 궁수는 거짓으로 충격받은듯 행동했다. “글쎄, 내가 시도하지 않을거라고 생각하진 않았을꺼야. 제발, 나 아프다고, 병자야. 난 필요해…” 토니는 신중하게 말을 끌었다.

“칼륨?” 클린트는 건조하게 대답했다.

“그러어엏지,” 토니는 느릿하게 말했다.

“좀 쉬어, 토니.” 클린트는 나가려고 일어섰다.

“저기, 기다려.” 클린트는 뒤를 돌아보았다.

“다시한번 고마워, 정말. 너도 알잖아.” 그는 머리를 긁적거리고는 눈섭 한 쪽을 들어올렸다. “난 그냥 익숙해…혼자 움직이는게. 그래서…지원해준거 좋았어. 그리고 너에게 목숨을 빚졌네,” 그는 재빨리 말했다.

클린트는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “너한테 똑같이 해 달라고 말해야겠지만, 넌 벌써 나한테 그렇게 해 줬잖아. 이번달에도 네 번이나.”

“다섯번이야. 내거에다가 자비스가 널 콜슨에게서 숨겨준것까지 센다면.”

“그렇지. 나 아직까지 자비스에게 일본 섹서로이드 빚지고 있다니까.”

“어 그렇지.”

#theavengers #fic #tonyclint #translation

공유하기

  
글 요소  


_구독하기_   
**My Portcullis House**   


  
[ 저작자표시비영리변경금지 ](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/deed.ko)  


#### '[픽 번역](/category/%ED%94%BD%20%EB%B2%88%EC%97%AD)' 카테고리의 다른 글

[[HARRY POTTER NEVILLE/DRACO] “숨쉬기 직전에Just Before Breathing” 챕터2 by yeaka(픽 번역)](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/58?category=543447) (0) |  2016.02.03  
---|---  
[[HARRY POTTER NEVILLE/DRACO] “숨쉬기 직전에Just Before Breathing” 챕터1 by yeaka(픽 번역)](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/55?category=543447) (0) |  2016.02.03  
[[THE AVENGERS TONY/CLINT] Five Times Tony Saved Clint’s Ass 챕터6完 by Red Tigress(픽 번역)](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/42?category=543447) (0) |  2016.02.03  
[[THE AVENGERS TONY/CLINT] Five Times Tony Saved Clint’s Ass 챕터5 by Red Tigress(픽 번역)](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/41?category=543447) (0) |  2016.02.03  
[[THE AVENGERS TONY/CLINT] Five Times Tony Saved Clint’s Ass 챕터4 by Red Tigress(픽 번역)](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/40?category=543447) (0) |  2016.02.03  
[[THE AVENGERS TONY/CLINT] Five Times Tony Saved Clint’s Ass 챕터3 by Red Tigress(픽 번역)](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/39?category=543447) (0) |  2016.02.03  
  
### Tag

  
[FIC](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/tag/FIC),  
[theavengers](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/tag/theavengers),  
[tonyclint](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/tag/tonyclint),  
[Translation](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/tag/Translation)  


### '픽 번역'의 다른글

  * [이전글 **[THE AVENGERS TONY/CLINT] Five Times Tony Saved Clint’s Ass 챕터5 by Red Tigress(픽 번역)**](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/41)
  * 현재글 **[THE AVENGERS TONY/CLINT] Five Times Tony Saved Clint’s Ass 챕터6完 by Red Tigress(픽 번역)**
  * [다음글 **[BLADE RUNNER(1982) TYRELL/J.F.SEBASTIAN] Checkmate pt.1**](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/43)



### 관련글

  * [ **[HARRY POTTER NEVILLE/DRACO] “숨쉬기 직전에Just Before Breathing” 챕터2 by yeaka(픽 번역)** 2016.02.03 ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/58?category=543447)
  * [ **[HARRY POTTER NEVILLE/DRACO] “숨쉬기 직전에Just Before Breathing” 챕터1 by yeaka(픽 번역)** 2016.02.03 ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/55?category=543447)
  * [ **[THE AVENGERS TONY/CLINT] Five Times Tony Saved Clint’s Ass 챕터5 by Red Tigress(픽 번역)** 2016.02.03 ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/41?category=543447)
  * [ **[THE AVENGERS TONY/CLINT] Five Times Tony Saved Clint’s Ass 챕터4 by Red Tigress(픽 번역)** 2016.02.03 ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/40?category=543447)



  
댓글 0  


  
비밀글

등록  


  
[](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/43)

[1](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/243)

···

[143](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/47)

[144](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/46)

[145](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/44)

[146](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/43)

147

[148](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/41)

[149](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/40)

[150](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/39)

[151](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/38)

···

[174](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/1)

[](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/41)  


  
더보기  


  * [ 분류 전체보기 (174) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category)
    * [ 공지(성인글) (1) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%EA%B3%B5%EC%A7%80%28%EC%84%B1%EC%9D%B8%EA%B8%80%29)
    * [ 내 연성 (73) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%EB%82%B4%20%EC%97%B0%EC%84%B1)
      * [ 인포통판(完) (18) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%EB%82%B4%20%EC%97%B0%EC%84%B1/%EC%9D%B8%ED%8F%AC%ED%86%B5%ED%8C%90%28%E5%AE%8C%29)
    * [ 픽 번역 (21) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%ED%94%BD%20%EB%B2%88%EC%97%AD)
      * [ [쇼루트쇼]자연선택(完) (0) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%ED%94%BD%20%EB%B2%88%EC%97%AD/%5B%EC%87%BC%EB%A3%A8%ED%8A%B8%EC%87%BC%5D%EC%9E%90%EC%97%B0%EC%84%A0%ED%83%9D%28%E5%AE%8C%29)
      * [ [네빌드레]펜들에서의 정욕 (4) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%ED%94%BD%20%EB%B2%88%EC%97%AD/%5B%EB%84%A4%EB%B9%8C%EB%93%9C%EB%A0%88%5D%ED%8E%9C%EB%93%A4%EC%97%90%EC%84%9C%EC%9D%98%20%EC%A0%95%EC%9A%95)
      * [ 나잇베일 번역 (8) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%ED%94%BD%20%EB%B2%88%EC%97%AD/%EB%82%98%EC%9E%87%EB%B2%A0%EC%9D%BC%20%EB%B2%88%EC%97%AD)
    * [ 자막제작 (8) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%EC%9E%90%EB%A7%89%EC%A0%9C%EC%9E%91)
      * [ 2018다우닝가 10번지 (1) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%EC%9E%90%EB%A7%89%EC%A0%9C%EC%9E%91/2018%EB%8B%A4%EC%9A%B0%EB%8B%9D%EA%B0%80%2010%EB%B2%88%EC%A7%80)
      * [ 2015하원다큐(完) (4) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%EC%9E%90%EB%A7%89%EC%A0%9C%EC%9E%91/2015%ED%95%98%EC%9B%90%EB%8B%A4%ED%81%90%28%E5%AE%8C%29)
    * [ 2019아일랜드(+모스끄바) 여행 (3) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/2019%EC%95%84%EC%9D%BC%EB%9E%9C%EB%93%9C%28%2B%EB%AA%A8%EC%8A%A4%EB%81%84%EB%B0%94%29%20%EC%97%AC%ED%96%89)
    * [ 2016런던여행 (4) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/2016%EB%9F%B0%EB%8D%98%EC%97%AC%ED%96%89)
    * [ 참고자료 (64) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%EC%B0%B8%EA%B3%A0%EC%9E%90%EB%A3%8C)
      * [ 다우닝가10번지 (17) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%EC%B0%B8%EA%B3%A0%EC%9E%90%EB%A3%8C/%EB%8B%A4%EC%9A%B0%EB%8B%9D%EA%B0%8010%EB%B2%88%EC%A7%80)
      * [ 데릭 자코비 경 (0) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%EC%B0%B8%EA%B3%A0%EC%9E%90%EB%A3%8C/%EB%8D%B0%EB%A6%AD%20%EC%9E%90%EC%BD%94%EB%B9%84%20%EA%B2%BD)
      * [ 손드르 레르케 (25) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%EC%B0%B8%EA%B3%A0%EC%9E%90%EB%A3%8C/%EC%86%90%EB%93%9C%EB%A5%B4%20%EB%A0%88%EB%A5%B4%EC%BC%80)
      * [ 가사 번역 (10) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%EC%B0%B8%EA%B3%A0%EC%9E%90%EB%A3%8C/%EA%B0%80%EC%82%AC%20%EB%B2%88%EC%97%AD)
      * [ 후기 (5) ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/category/%EC%B0%B8%EA%B3%A0%EC%9E%90%EB%A3%8C/%ED%9B%84%EA%B8%B0)



### 최근글과 인기글

  * 최근글
  * 인기글


  * [

**우주온리전 후기 / ACROSS THE UNIVERSE 우주온리 참가포스팅(스타워즈⋯** 2021.01.08 04:37 ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/243)
  * [

**케이크스퀘어 초차원 후기 / 케이크스퀘어 초차원 참가포스팅(타디엔티⋯** 2021.01.08 01:27 ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/241)
  * [

**2014 DOCTOR WHO: THE WORLD TOUR, IN SEOUL REVIEW** 2021.01.07 22:09 ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/240)


  * [ **J.K. 롤링과 좌파의 어둠J.K. Rowling and the darkness on the left by⋯** 2018.09.27 09:29 ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/220)
  * [ **트랜스젠더의 권리가 잘못되고있다Trans rights have gone wrong by Jam⋯** 2018.10.08 11:11 ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/222)
  * [

**[스타워즈Star Wars] 질주하는 데이지 양driving miss daisy(인터뷰 번역)** 2017.12.01 01:29 ](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/204)



###  방문자수Total

61,044

  * Today : 2
  * Yesterday : 33



Copyright © Kakao Corp. All rights reserved.

  


  
관련사이트

  * [율리아 조 딜리헙(유료발행)](https://dillyhub.com/home/s_harukze)




End file.
